plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514
thumbOffice of host XD I'm a bit late. Owen Lover...Super Russel Here's the next one. Owen Lover (Look below hero) thumb|left thumb|left MAm laptopa i obrazek, ale nie mogę go zrzucić na komputer,a na laptopie nie mogę się podłączyć do sieci :( Jak będziesz mógł to wejdź na czat. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 14:09, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) Sory. Dziadek mnie wygonił :P Ale teraz będę siedzieć ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 15:45, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) jestem na chacie xD kolejny raz ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 16:14, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) thumb Soz it's late! C&D4ever xx 18:24, lip 6, 2011 (UTC): frame|Devil Extra a teraz ty wejdź na czat ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 18:54, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) Nie moge już wejść na czat. Za bohatera i diabła ania dostaje ode mnie po 19 a Amy za diabła 5. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:08, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) C&D4ever xx 20:11, lip 6, 2011 (UTC)frame|Amy: Green Girl on the group photo the program I use to make the images has a problem, and I have to redo it des the beginning. I do have more time to finish it? I promise I will not take long.by_cavi74 No oczywiście! Ale russel był napradę zabawny! Gostek myśli, że to że BYŁ w 3 sezonie cokolwiek zmienia xDDD Zal mi go na maxa xD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 10:49, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Johaaan.png|Johan Carracedo Maryvette 74 (1).png|Maryvette Lair Girl_by_cavi74.png|Ines Damico Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:47, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Go to the total drama wiki chat Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 12:36, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok!!! I'm better now!!!! Finally!!! The headache stopped!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 12:45, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Week 2 songs Johan: Taio Cruz : Dynamite Maryvette Song : http://www.123video.nl/playvideos.asp?MovieID=996356 thumb|left|300px|Ines song ! Here it is C&D4ever xx 16:04, lip 7, 2011 (UTC): frame|Angel Better Version Eee... Ja nic nie robiłam xD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 16:39, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Ps. Na serio nic nie grzbałam *_* thumb thumb|304px|for the record, i suck doing wings, drawing them on paper, or on the computer. -.-' Done ! Leannes angel is done and it sucks-Jarrod777thumb what do you mean-Jarrod777 I'd love to, but some hours ago, my parents told me that this week I won't be on, cause of the study in German for summer school, (I HATE summer school), and from 15th July, to 31th July, I'll be on holidays, so.... I'm really srry no.... But I can do the next picture, for episode 6, just make quickly the challenge!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 19:31, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) thumb|Monique's dressHere is the photo for the challenge, srry I had already made it for Mocky74 today, as I said you, but i don't have time, so I hope it counts. G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 19:35, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) I hope so.... I'm not so sure, but I hope so.....G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 19:39, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) So who is saved ? She will do it but she want will won a place in final 4 ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 20:27, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Ej, jak sie robiło to coś zamiast Enter? ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 20:54, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Amy's Dress! Here comes Teddy! 21:03, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) (C&D4Ever): frame|Amy Dress Leanne's drees is done-Jarrod777thumb thumb thumb|400px|was slow but I finished :) thumb|Here She Issss<3 Hi Przemek. :( Because Cavi made it I think you don't need mine, right? :( ♥Mocky♥ 06:21, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) Super tylko jak do cholery robiło sie to cuś zamiast enter? ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 10:12, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|398px|This is how it looks until now! :) And I want a break. I am tired! Wanna chat on tdi wiki? It was hard! Doesn't it look awesome? :P thumb|left|398px|It was very hard! :P Ready! [[User:Mocky74|♥Mocky♥ 14:47, lip 8, 2011 (UTC)]] Hi! Wanna chat? If yes, I'm waiting you there! :) ♥Mocky♥ 16:59, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) deal and Leanne gets invinceabilaty in your camp for 2 episodes-Jarrod777 Ania will get a spot in the final 3 if Leanne gets inviceabillaty for 2 episodes in total drama heoros VS villans-Jarrod777 xDDDDD No błąd to błąd :DDDD I coś ty mi zrobił że na chat nie mogę wleźć? ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 20:26, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) Może moja wina że o godzinie 1:05 oboje nie śpimy, co? xDDD A po cholerę ci ten głos? :P ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 23:06, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz co? Kiedyś fundnę se podróż do Gdyni i ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ za te wszystkie psoty xDDDD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 23:20, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) thumb Hey wanna chat? ♥Mocky♥ 09:40, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Here is Amy's Vampire costume, She's a teen vampire! (ps: Alexia's vampire pic is partly copied off Serena's devil picture) Here comes Teddy! 10:23, lip 9, 2011 (UTC): frame|Amy the Teen Vampire! thumb|hej Przemek to jest moje lepsza przemiana w wampira czy możesz zmienić moją starą przemianę na tą bo ta jest lepsza niż moja stara thumb Leanne is a vampier-Jarrod777thumb Here is Monique as a Vampire G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 15:04, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) thumb|Monique as a Vampire. Hello Przemek! I made a new version of my pic. Sorry if you thought I copied her pic but I just inspired myself. :( *Facepalm* Stupid me! Again I am very very very very sorry sorry sorry sorry so to be fair I made another version. I am sorry for everyone so please forgive me! Again I just inspired myself! :'( thumb|left|398px|Here it is! :)♥Mocky♥ 15:41, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Can you change my pic please? Sorry again! I am so sorry I even cried! :P You know I am young! Sorry if I am begging you but please do it! :( ♥Mocky♥ 16:50, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Participate http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_:_Crafts Leanne as a piolit-Jarrod777thumb thumbthumb thumb Ok. Here is Monique as a pilot, and Monique as a bride for the challenges. G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 20:19, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) thumb|Monique.Ok, this sucks!!!! left|thumb|Monique in her wedding dress, as a bride. Here comes Teddy! 21:35, lip 9, 2011 (UTC): Plik:Amy_Stewardess.png thumb I fineshed Leanne's wedding drees-Jarrod777thumb Plik:Mandia.png thumb|sorry, i was in a rush so i had to hurry with the drawing >.< Wejdź na chat. Tak, nasz! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:04, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) Spróbuj na czacie z TD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:15, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) Weź już sam to oceń :P ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:39, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) Pozdro xDDD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:49, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) 15 pkt dla tej żenady xD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:58, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) ŻAL!!!! Potwierdzę za 1h i 45 min xDDDD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 20:17, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) Miałeś rację! Głosy Marychy i Mocky dały 4 głosy na rudą, co ją eliminuje, bo mimo że to połowa, to przecież Serena i tak nie zagłosuje, więc... Ruda wypada ^^ ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 07:13, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|Alexia Wedding. [[User:Mocky74|♥Mocky♥ 08:20, lip 11, 2011 (UTC)]] It's NOT FAIR LOL ! YOU HAVE THREE CHARACTER ! SO IF I WANT GIVE MY PLACE TO JOHAN I CAN ! KatieSaltTD 13:33, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Ally as Lady Gaga in "Edge of Glory":thumb|left|108px|Ally as Lady Gaga in "Edge og Glory"!!! Hope you like it!! --Lulu. Yes I have the name of a ballerina. 16:03, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) She will not but if he do this i will make her return '''ME '! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 19:05, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know i am A TRUE FRIEND I DO THIS FOR FRIENDS ( do you have understand what i mean) ! ! ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 19:09, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is Monique's cover. G₩₠nn¥₪¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 12:14, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) thumb|Monique's book cover. No weź nie żartuj se! A w R faktorze to se może być, ale nie w sezonie! A teraz właź na czat! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:08, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) Bardyo đmiesyne! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 20:48, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma za co! I wiesz w 3 sezonie zrezygnowałam, bo quit lepiej wygląda w tabelce niż Eliminated xD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 10:17, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes ! Wleź na nasz czat. Wiesz w jakkim celu xD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 17:48, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo śmieszne Przemek, bardzo a teraz mnie odblokuj!!! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 20:20, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) not really o:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 21:54, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) thumb Hi Przemek. Just to tell you that I won't finish the pic until 9:00 because I am busy with my family. Please understand this. Remamber: until this evening! ♥Mocky♥ 15:43, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) Przemek, ja ją blokuję i błagam cię nie odblokowuj jej, bo to co ona wyczynia to sie nie mieści we łbie! Albo najlepiej sam ją zablokuj!☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 17:33, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|398px|Total Drama: Around The World! All the cast, and the Earth with money! :) [[User:Mocky74|♥Mocky♥ 08:55, lip 15, 2011 (UTC)]]Hope you like it! :) ♥Mocky♥ 08:55, lip 15, 2011 (UTC)